1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to continuing a user session of an application initiated on one device on to another device; specifically, continuing a browser session from one user device to another device.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
In general, users are increasingly using multiple computing devices (e.g., of different form factors) to access the Internet, interact with one or more application(s), communicate with other users, etc. However, the present solutions may not allow users to seamlessly transition a session of an application (e.g., a web browser) initiated on a first device to a second device, such that the user may be presented with the same content and in the same presentation format on the second device as last accessed on the first device.
For example, typically, when a user switches to a different device, to continue a web browser session from a previous device, the user may have to remember or e-mail or message to self the web address of the last accessed web page, and manually provide that web address in the web browser to load the webpage. Further, the user may or may not remember the specific details of how that webpage was presented to the user (e.g., precise location on the webpage) just before the user switched to the new device. In some sense, the user may just have to completely re-start a new session of the application on the new device isolated from a previous session, i.e., without any benefit of history of the previous session of the same application. As such, the user may experience lack of connectedness and continuity in using same or similar applications across different devices or computing platforms.